He'll hold her in his arms forever
by Micetta
Summary: "I'm jealous of every guy you date or kiss. That really hurts me." He finished his sentence sobbing more. He knew a man shouldn't cry but he didn't care. One-shot. Channy.


**_Hi everyone! :D_**

**_Yesterday night (yeah, at 1 a.m. xD) I wrote this short one-shot and I was sick too. lol_**

**_It's a bit sad but I kinda like it. (Maybe because I'm still sick. xD)_**

**_I hope you like it! And, I'm sorry for possible grammatical errors! (I'm not english :P)_**

* * *

Chad sat down on the couch of his dressing room after a terrible day on Mackenzie Falls' set.

He couldn't act and pretend that nothing happened. He was slowly losing her, along with her great smile, wonderful chocolate eyes and shiny hair.

He was in love (a weird word for him) with a girl who obviously didn't like him back or who just liked his charm like every of his fans. Of course she didn't _love_ him.

Everytime an opportunity came up, she spent time with another guy, chatted with another guy, went on a date with another guy and kissed another guy.

Chad would've killed every of those guys and tell them to stay away from his _Sunshine _and don't touch her.

And now, he wasn't dating a girl for ages and his reputation was getting worse.

She captured his heart and ruined his life at the same time and soon this would've killed him

That morning, some guy from an unknown show was hitting on her. Chad felt jealousy inside of him so he stood up from his table and rushed out of the caffetteria, looking away; he couldn't see that scene anymore, they probably were already making-out. But, of course, without real feelings for each other but just for fun. _How disgusting_, he thought.

He wanted only to wrap his arms around her and hold her forever, pretending anyone from touch her; he wanted her to be his and nobody else.

Chad tried to relax himself on the couch, letting his nerves to calm down. Maybe screaming would've help but he couldn't; not because of the fact he was in a crowded studio, but simply because he wasn't able to do it, he totally lost his voice.

"Sonny" he breathed out, daydreaming about her and him holding hands and laughing togheter _without reason_ like two seven years old with a new toy.

Maybe he was daydreaming about her so much that he could hear her voice into the room; her_ melodic_ voice.

He smiled to himself and wanted to hear her one more time. "Chad" he heard again. He wasn't daydreaming. Sonny was knocking on his door.

Suddenly he stood up, ran towards the door and opened it.

"Chad, you okay?" She asked concerned. Was she worried about him?

"Yeah, totally." He replied.

She turned her expression into a happy one. What guy had she kissed now?

"I was wondering if…" she began to say but he abruptly interrupted her.

"No, Sonny! No way! I'm not going on a fake date with you to make some guy jealous!" He yelled. Sonny was shocked. "I can't stand you anymore!" He added, hurting her. She couldn't believe at what she was hearing. He hated her, obviously. A tear stained her face, along with the second, the third and the twentieth.

"D-do y-you h-hate m-me?" She asked-whispered, disappointed.

Then, he did something that both of them didn't expert; he began to cry too.

"No, Sonny, I don't. The problem is I love you truly and," he said sobbing, "I'm jealous of every guy you date or kiss. That really hurts me." He finished his sentence sobbing more. He knew a man shouldn't cry but he didn't care.

She ran towards him and wrapped his arms around his neck buring her face into his shirt and covered it with tears. "I love you too, Chad." She whispered, still crying.

He began to breathe heavily, "Can I trust you?" questioned her.

She pulled away gently looking into is blue - now red and puffy because of crying - eyes and said something he wanted to hear, "You can trust me." She smiled lighting the whole room, Chad's face included.

He leaned forward and planted a _sweet kiss_ on her lips.

_Finally she was his; he'll hold her in his arms forever and he'll laugh along with her without reason as he has dreamed for a long time._


End file.
